


Whisper

by Toricchi



Category: Dragon Knights
Genre: Community: 15_minute_ficlets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toricchi/pseuds/Toricchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things happen in unexpected ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "thunder."

Everybody thought that if they actually managed to get together, they'd be able to hear it miles away. In the end it happened so quietly everyone else missed it.

They were putting in overtime -he not so willingly- on budgeting repairs to the castle after one of Rath's, ahem, little accidents. Midnight had ticked over a few minutes ago, and everything was still except for their murmurs and the occasional rustle of pages turning. Alfeegi was wavering slightly; knowing him he'd been up since half past five and would have been lucky to have eaten more than a hasty sandwich at lunch.

"...and then we need to allocate funds for landscaping, since Fire was kind enough to scorch most of the arbour as well..." Alfeegi sighed and slumped onto the desk. "Why does he do this to me?"

It might have been because they were sitting so close that he leaned over and dropped his arm over Alfeegi's shoulders. Alfeegi's tightly-closed up office, lit only by candles in strategic places, was quiet and intimate and nothing like the bustling workplace it was during the day. Perhaps it was that which made it easy to kiss Alfeegi; to pull him against him and slide his hands up under his shirt to rest against warm, soft skin. He barely even noticed when Alfeegi ended up in his lap with his hands tangled in his hair to draw him closer and it seemed a natural progression from there to remove a shirt that was already half-unbuttoned anyway.

He hadn't even realized what he was doing until Alfeegi's whimpers reached his ear, and he looked down to see that he was stroking Alfeegi through his trousers and that his own shirt had disappeared somewhere along the line as well.

The next morning he only half-remembered what happened when he woke up on the couch until he looked down to see Alfeegi sleeping nestled in his arms, dawn beginning to filter through the curtains, and everything as silent as if they were separated from the rest of the world. He smiled, and shifted slightly so the sun wouldn't hit Alfeegi in the face when it came up.

At least one of them would get to sleep in.


End file.
